postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorists
The Terrorists are a group of Islamist individuals that arrive at Paradise and Catharsis to commit acts of terrorism, led by Osama. Postal 2 In Postal 2, all male terrorists share the physical likeness of Osama, while female terrorists are women wearing typical hijab headscarfs and microdresses. The first of the terrorist attacks occurs in the Home area, during the Marching Band's first tryout. After passing in front of Cock Asian, the Marching Band proceeds to go to the main staircase at Home when a terrorist appears and explodes himself, killing various members of the band in the process. The next major terrorist act occurs at the Church. After the Postal Dude confesses his sins, three priests are having a conversation outside the church when another terrorist explodes himself, killing the three priests. A Taliban member then appears and declares war against "the infidels", and the terrorists break into the church. As a response, a group of armed priests come out of the church and a gun battle begins. On his way out of the confessionary, the Postal Dude is attacked by terrorists, who keep blocking the way down the church until the exit. Terrorists appear all over Paradise for the rest of the week. Some of them will only attack the Postal Dude if they see him carrying a weapon or if he attacks them first. Others will attack him without any provocation at all. On Thursday and Friday, several groups of terrorists are seen atop various buildings in the Ghetto, Suburbs, or Industrial Area, and will attack the Postal Dude as soon as they see him. On Wednesday, when the Postal Dude goes to the Cemetery to piss on his father's grave, it's revealed that the church is being transformed into a mosque by the terrorists. Furthermore, the terrorists begin to dig some coffins out of the cemetary. The sign outside of the Church reading "Our Lady of Insatiable Avarice" has been changed to "Our Lady of Insatiable'FIDEL' Avarice." Lucky Ganesh appears to be one of the headquarters of the terrorists, as seen when the Postal Dude enters an "Employees Only" area in the market. Share The Pain In Share The Pain and AWP, the terrorists are revealed to have taken control of the Obligatory Sewer Complex, which is the only way to reach Tora Bora. In Tora Bora, the terrorists seem to have their main headquarters. A new group of terrorists appear, again sharing Osama's appearance but using darker clothes and being tougher and more heavily armed. At the very end of Tora Bora, a group of elite terrorists appear carrying the most powerful weapons including the Weapon of Mass Destruction and the Mini Nuke Launcher. Apocalypse Weekend The terrorists play a large role in Apocalypse Weekend at the Terrorist Training Camp. Running with Scissors CEO Vince Desi instructs the Postal Dude to make some marketing strategy so that the media would say RWS's competition is toasted. The Postal Dude assumes that the terrorists must have a Thermo-nuclear warhead so that he can create a big explosion. The Postal Dude enters the camp and fights a large number of terrorists. At the end, the Postal Dude discovers there is no warhead in the camp. At the same time, the National Guard arrives and starts bombing the place, and arrests the Postal Dude and several terrorists, who are taken to the Military Base. To escape from a cell in the base, the Postal Dude proceeds to place his terrorist cellmate on fire to activate the fire alarm and open his cell. One of the elite terrorists is later seen in Lower Paradise leading a meeting that is attended by other terrorists, vegetarians, civilians, and Gary Coleman. All of them feel oppressed and begin an attack on the city.﻿ Paradise Lost In the 11 years since the original Postal 2, Osama and the terrorists have started smoking marijuana. As a result, the terrorist have renounced their violent ways and become a peace-loving organization, dressing in multi-color, tie-dyed "hippie" versions of their original outfits. They rescue the Postal Dude when he collapses after escaping from the ColeMine at the end of Thursday, and help him on Friday by building him an IED so he can destroy the seal on the Hell Hole before rescuing his dog Champ. In exchange, the terrorists request the Postal Dude to prune the herbs of the Medicinal Herb Farm with the aid of Uncle Dave. At the end of Friday, after receiving the IED from them, the Postal Dude ruins their relationship by reminding them they were promised 72 virgins for slaying infidels. Remembering this, Osama and the terrorists renounce their peaceful ways before chasing Postal Dude out of their base. Postal 3 The terrorists return in Postal III. Unlike Postal 2, there are no female variants in the game. If the player chooses to go on The Insane Path, then they will have a mission where Osama will tell the Dude to deliver a box of Krotchy dolls to Krotchy in the mall. Film The terrorists feature prominently in the Postal film. They are first seen at the beginning of the film, when they're hijacking the plane that will eventually crash on the World Trade Center of New York City. Osama then devises a new plan to commit another terrorist attack, this time in Paradise, that would consist of stealing a shipment of 2000 Krotchy dolls to infect them with Avian influenza and give them to American children. The terrorists go to Little Germany, where the shipment is expected to arrive, but they have to face opposition by the Postal Dude, Uncle Dave's cult, who are also planning to steal the shipment. The cult manages to get the shipment, so the terrorists go to the cult's compound before the cult arrives. The cult hide in the compound's secret bunker, where Uncle Dave's right-hand man Richard kills him and imprisons the Postal Dude. The Dude eventually breaks out of the compound and starts a war against the terrorists and enraged Paradise townsfolk, assisted by Faith. Most of the terrorists are killed by the Postal Dude and Faith; others are killed by their own explosives. At the end, only Osama manages to escape after asking his best friend George W. Bush for help. Trivia * The cheat code "osama" will change every bystander in Paradise to a terrorist according to their sex. * In scripted cutscenes or events, the terrorists have a Middle Eastern accent. When bumped into or are heard talking with civilians, the males retain their accent but the females have an American accent. ** It could be implied that the female terrorists are radicalized American females, based on the fact that all the female terrorists have American accents. * The terrorist who blows himself up along with the Marching Band sometimes survives, and as such he can be asked to sign the petition, which he will do if prompted enough. * Male terrorists don't ululate when they are about to attack, except for the elite terrorists in Tora Bora. * This is the second group that will successfully sign your petition after you ask them three times, the first being rednecks. * The female terrorist ululating is actually borrowed from Habib. Category:Al Qaeda Category:Groups